You're the sun that shines my world!
by Angsty Glowstick
Summary: Getting irritated about James' incessant lovesickness for Lily Evans, Sirius mocks his friend by imitating him… using Remus. Eventual RLSB. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. One

**You're the sun that shines my world!**

**Warnings: **Implied slash. Slash. Slash. More slash.

**Summary**: Getting irritated about James' incessant love-sickness for Lily Evans, Sirius mocks his friend by imitating him… using Remus. Eventual RLSB.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related to it (characters, settings, etc, etc.) belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling.

**Author's notes: **Let me be honest: the idea just suddenly popped into my head without a proper overall plot. I do not know where this is heading, so the chapters will come as I think them up. Yay for fics that lack in beforehand planning!

**RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB**

"…so I was thinking that we need to think up a grand prank for Halloween. Something new and exciting, nothing like anything we have ever done before. And I came up with… still with me, Prongs?"

But James was staring to the other side of the common room, looking (oh, the horror!) apparently not very interested, for once, about causing mayhem.

"Wait a moment, Padfoot. I'll be right back," James told his friend before marching forward to the form of a girl with fiery red locks that was seated with a few of her friends. He ruffled his hair to make sure of its messiness as he went, though in reality he really needn't bother. Sirius looked after him with indignation at having been abandoned and watched as James made a fool out of himself like usual in his attempt to woo Lily. Even this far away from the girl, Sirius thought he saw a vein throbbing in her temple even as she refused to look up upon the intruder. He huffed and crossed his arms, turning back around in his seat only for his eyes to fall on two familiar figures that seemed to be watching him intently.

"When did you two get back here from the library?" he asked, taken off guard for a second.

"Just in," Remus answered and Peter nodded. The werewolf raised an eyebrow as he let his gaze travel to the fourth member of their group and then back, "James hard at work, I see?"

"Wasting his time, if you ask anyone who has _any_ common sense. Why can't he get it through his thick skull that she's not interested?"

"Because his skull is thick?" Remus replied with a light smile, "You seem pissed."

"What's up?" Peter asked, letting himself flop down on to the floor. Remus didn't follow his friend's ungraceful example; he moved to sit in the nearest armchair instead.

"I can't believe him!" Sirius said hotly, "I mean, being obsessed with Evans is one thing, but ignoring the all important Sirius Black—who also happens to be his best friend—for foolish attempts at her is another thing altogether! This is unacceptable."

"Sirius, you have to tolerate that he's going through a time in his life where he is, err, highly infatuated with a person," Remus said.

"Always the Voice of Reason, aren't you? Well, I don't care. He can't just shun me while I'm telling him about my latest plans and have me expected to be okay with it."

"Latest plans?" Peter asked conversationally.

"Yes! Well, I came up with this brilliant prank for Halloween. Being my idea, it is of course perfect, flawless, foolproof—"

"Congratulations for taking the time to look up two other synonyms for the word 'perfect'" Remus muttered.

"—and superb and so I was naturally inclined to share it. I am crushed." He shot Remus a dirty look at his earlier comment.

"Well," Remus started hastily, "If James is too busy to listen right now, we're not. Go on."

"Fine. But only so my talents do not go to waste. I was thinking that—"

"POTTER!"

All three heads whipped around to see Lily Evans with a face flaming a color as red as her hair, her wand pointed straight at James' nose. All motion and sound in the common room froze as everyone watched the show. Not a single person, not even the ones at the far side of the tower from where the 'entertainment' was taking place, needed to move closer to hear her next words.

"HOW DARE YOU STRETCH A_ FINGER _TO TOUCH ME? YOU—SEXUAL HARRASSER!"

James' face turned the darkest shade of red, and his mouth moved without uttering any words. Remus gasped slightly and Sirius winced with an, "Ouch." Peter had no reaction apart from looking terrified, probably fearing for his friend's life.

"IF YOU EVER, _EVER_, AGAIN TRY TO POLLUTE ME WITH YOUR GERMS, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR HANDS ARE MOLDED TOGETHER BEHIND YOUR BACK FOR THE REST OF THE TERM. AND NO, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!"

She lowered her wand and glared with malice at the boy in front of her before turning and exiting to the girl's dormitories, her shocked friends shooting James haste looks as they followed. A deafening silence fell until a second year girl let out a giggle. This set everyone else off and soon the whole common room was roaring with laughter with someone screaming a chocked, "Need…air…!"

James' expression completely fell and his shoulders slouched. He tried to ignore everyone as he hurried to the boys' dormitories in a horrified manner. His three friends shared a quick look before going after him, figuring he'd need them there to nurse his ego back to health. They found him seated on his bed, head in hands.

"A bruising stab to your ego, huh?" Sirius asked cautiously. Remus sent him an exasperated look.

"Stab? More like, _stabs_. That had been a fatal blow!" James whispered in horror, and then, a yet more quiet, "_Sexual harasser_? I still love her though."

Sirius resisted rolling his eyes and shrugged, "Well, I don't mean to make matters worse, but that was a low move. You were going to _touch_ her without her consent?"

"I didn't mean to!" James look up at them, "It was, kind of an unconscious thing! I don't know why—you know what? Leave me alone. Nobody talk to me!" He moved into the middle of his bed and shot them a glare before yanking his bed curtains closed.

Sirius raised both his eyebrows and shrugged again. He only hoped that the result of this would be for the best…

**RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB**

**End notes: **Ahahaha. How do you like it so far? Should I continue? Also, you will get to find out Sirius' prank idea later on. Feed me reviews. (;


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related to it (characters, settings, etc, etc.) belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I'm happy that people _did_ review, so you get to get another chapter. (:

**RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB**

The result of what had happened did _not_ turn out for the best, in the end.

After taking his time brooding and sulking and being extra antsy, James returned to his old self with newer and stronger motivation to win over Lily Evans. Sirius knew that something was about to go wrong eventually when he saw the cunning look in his friend's face one morning, hair dripping wet of just emerging from a wakening shower.

"Lily Evans must surrender!" he shouted and struck what he probably thought was a heroic pose, "…_to my charm_." He concluded the drama by licking his palm and slicking back his already wet locks. Then he turned and shot his three friends a glare, all of which were trying to keep straight faces. Remus coughed hastily and smoothed down his robes before looking to Sirius and Peter.

"Shall we go down to breakfast, then? Prongs can follow us when he's done getting ready," he told them in a barely controlled voice. The other two nodded without argument and quickly followed their leading friend. Once out the door they burst into fits of laughter as they were unable to contain it any longer.

When they finally managed to get down to the Great Hall on their own two feet without having to throw themselves upon each other for support, James had caught up with them. He kept shooting them suspicious looks and they tried to act normally by sending him smiles. After they were finally seated (James sandwiched between a widely-smiling Sirius and Remus) and were halfway through their meal, Dumbledore clicked his spoon against his goblet to usher for silence and attention. The noise volume lowered into nothing, and heads turned toward the staff table, all awaiting the headmaster to make his announcement. He did not. Instead, the head girl (who had not been noticed due to her extremely short height) and the head boy (who had not been recognized due to his extremely tall height) spoke from up front.

"As you all know, Halloween is only two weeks away from now. Every year it passes without anything special, apart from the feast, occurring. This year, however, Jack here," Isabel Brookes gestured to the head boy, "and I have thought to make this event slightly more exciting."

Jack Muller picked up from there, "With the professors' permission, we are pleased to announce that we will be holding a Halloween costume event right here in the Great Hall after the evening feast. While everything has been _arranged_, we still need all prefects and some volunteers for the set up. There will be a notice on your respective house's bulletin board tomorrow for those willing to volunteer."

"Please do so if you are able to! The Great Hall will need a lot of work to be decorated accordingly and there are other things to be done. As this is an event arranged by students, please behave yourselves so that our professors will not change their minds and take it away!" Isabel grinned at the snickers from the crowd.

"Have fun choosing—and perhaps making—your costumes!" Jack concluded before they both stepped off.

As cheers and hoots erupted from the crowd, Sirius turned to grin at his friends.

"My grand Halloween prank… _has been slightly altered_."

—————

"So I'm expected to help in the set up," Moony said later that day at lunch after going through their lessons for the morning, "Since I'm a prefect. Hey, why don't you guys volunteer?"

Sirius gasped and clutched his chest in fake horror, "_Me_? _Volunteer_? What has this world come to?"

Remus rolled his eyes as Peter chuckled and said, "Sure, I would do it."

All three turned expectantly to James, but they should have known better. He was too busy drilling holes into Lily's head with his eyes. Sirius mock slapped his forehead.

"James?"

"Uhh, right," he answered before turning back to his meal. Remus chose to ignore the fact that that had not been a definite answer and decided to drop it. The rest of their lunch passed rather uneventfully, unless you counted Sirius rapidly blinking as he ogled Remus whenever he saw James shooting Lily a look. Sirius was unknowingly making Remus uncomfortable, and so the werewolf had been in a hurry for their lunch period to end. By the time their after-lunch lesson (which was Transfiguration) approached and they were walking to the assigned class, however, he wished that they were back in the Great Hall.

James had seen Lily walk with her (admittedly also pretty) friend behind them and stopped in the middle of the corridor, eyes shining with what turned out to be a disastrous idea. Lily naturally tried to dodge him when she saw who was blocking her way, but he carefully moved in whichever direction she did, making her (and her friend, who followed every step) unable to pass.

"Potter." She said through tightly gritted teeth. She tried to sidestep him but James quickly reacted. Sirius, Remus, and Peter watched this odd type of a waltz with increasing interest from the sidelines.

"I think that's a signal for 'leave-me-alone-or-you're-dead' right there, mate," Sirius told James helpfully.

James merely shot him an angry look and turned back to Lily, "Listen, I just wanted to say—"

But he didn't get to finish. Lily had pulled out her wand and immobilized him, kicking him out of the way before huffily proceeding with her nervous friend to class. The kick caused James to fall straight on his face, and Sirius was sure that had he been able to make any sound, he would have groaned in pain. He and his two other friends stared wide eyed for quite a while at their unmoving friend before realizing that something must be done. Remus was the one who reacted first. He pulled out his wand and muttered a counter spell, though he quickly regretted it. All three of them quickly clapped their hands to their ears when James roared with pain the second he became mobile. Apparently he had been holding it in.

"My face!" he screamed, "My handsome face!" his hands clutched at it frantically, "Did something happen to it? That fall must've squished it. Is it squished?"

Remus acted as though he was inspecting said face just for the sake of James' (and his, and Sirius', and Peter's) sanity (ies). Finally, he said, "No, James. I swear to god, you're almost as bad as Sirius."

"What! I'm not like that! He's such a pansy. I worry about my looks in a _manly_ way." Sirius replied angrily.

The werewolf narrowed his eyes. In an attempt to prove himself right and Sirius wrong, he reached out and ruffed his friend's black hair. It felt smooth and nice between his fingers, but that wasn't the point. The effect was instant.

"NOOO! My hair! My goddamn beautiful hair! _How dare you touch my hair_? I spend hours doing it in the morning. It is now ruined!" he smoothed frantically at it, looking horror-struck, "Does it look okay now? Are any strands out of place?"

Remus picked his fallen wand from the floor and said coolly, "Thank you for proving my point." With that, he strode off to class, Peter at his heels.

James stayed behind with Sirius to get a bite, "At least _I_ used manly terms." Done what he had stayed for, he followed their two friends. Sirius was the last to leave. He pouted and muttered obscenities all the way to Transfiguration.

As a not very uncommon thing, James and Sirius were late for class. What _was_ uncommon was Peter being late for a class other than a morning one. And yet rarer still, Remus—who was a prefect, always got perfectly on time, and never managed to be late even once in his entire schooling career without perfect, completely acceptable reasoning—was _also_ late for class. Professor McGonagall was not happy at this, and got angrier still when they explained lamely that they had been ' sidetracked ' (from Moony), 'delayed' (from Prongs), 'busy' (from Padfoot), and 'uhhh' (from Peter) all at the same time. In the end, she ducked points and gave them detention for being late, and took away yet another five points for wasting class time when James and Sirius tried to argue her out of a detention on a Saturday.

Dinner arrived to have Sirius and James finished bashing McGonagall and in renewed moods, both with also fresh determination. James was determined to have Lily as his girlfriend by the end of the year at the very most, and Sirius was of the mind that the upcoming Halloween prank absolutely _must _be the biggest prank they would pull so far. He finally managed to tell his three friends about it since he had been too busy discussing the arranged costume event at breakfast and mocking James at lunch.

Remus was wide-eyed, "No way. That's outrageous and will get us into a lot of trouble if it is found out it had been us. Which, I might add, is highly likely."

"Oh my god, don't be such a spoilsport!" Sirius pouted.

"It sounds brilliant to me. I'm with you, mate." James immediately made his support known.

"YES!" Sirius shouted, giving James a high-five.

Peter merely shrugged and Remus shook his head, knowing that he would have to try and talk them out of it, or it was not going to be good for any of them… at all.

**RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB**

**End notes: **So this costume event pops up… I think it adds flavor! Review, you know you want to. (;


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: **Refer to previous chapters.

**Author's notes: **I'm very sorry for taking so _long_ to update, but I have been really laz—**busy**. I hope that this chapter makes up for it! Also, a thank-you to everyone who reviewed.

**RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB**

The next day Remus found himself constantly pestered by one Sirius Black. It annoyed him endlessly, and he found out that he wouldn't be able to ignore the other like he had been doing all day because his friend had cornered him in their dormitory. Now the only thing he could do was to verbally fight the other down.

"No."

"Awh, come on, Remus."

"No."

"Please."

"NO"

"Please!"

"I said no!"

"But-but—" Sirius spluttered, "You have got to help us!"

"And why should I?"

"Because… you love me?"

"No!"

"WHAT? You don't love me?!"

"Sirius, you are one of my best friends; of course I love you," Remus sighed, "But still, no."

Sirius stuck out his bottom lip and widened his eyes in a pleading expression, but Remus only stared stonily back. Finally, the black-haired boy decided to take another approach.

"You know that I could very well search for _and_ find all that I need, right?"

"Well then, why ask for my, what is it? 'Services'?"

"Because it's easier this way and I wouldn't be wasting precious time. You _know_ you want to help a friend in need."

"Not a friend who needs help in setting up a prank that will drown us in trouble, no!"

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "That's your final word?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Sirius, you make it sound like such a big deal. Why can't we just try to enjoy our upcoming Halloween event _without_ pulling something dumb that we will never hear the end of by McGonagall?"

"It's no fun like that! But if you really don't want to help, then fine. I will use the time in which I do my schoolwork to find the needed spells for my grand prank." Sirius shot Remus a glance out of the corner of his eyes and inwardly laughed with glee when he saw the other's expression slowly change from blank to horror-struck.

"You can't do that. Don't you care about your education?!"

"Of course I care! But I mean, you're impossible, aren't you? First you refuse to help me and then you try to dictate what I can and can't do!" He replied in false indignation.

Remus stared at him for a second before, "Fine! I'll help. I know I should get avada-kedavra-ed for this, but I will. Though let me make this clear: if we get caught, I _will_ make you regret it."

"Don't worry, we won't." Sirius hid his blossoming grin by turning around and exiting the dormitory with haste.

- - - - -

When Remus went down to the common room, he found two significant things: the other three marauders huddled together as though in serious discussion and a note on the common room's bulletin board:

_All prefects and those who wish to volunteer are required for a meeting to discuss the arrangements and decorations for the Halloween costume event tomorrow after dinner in the Great Hall itself. Please make sure to be there!_

He walked over to his three friends, who looked up upon his approach.

"Look who it is, the genius behind the marauder's mayhem!" Sirius shot up and fluttered about him with an imaginary microphone, "Tell me, Mr. Lupin, how does it feel knowing that you are the mastermind behind such devious deeds?"

Remus swatted him away irritably, "Shut up, Sirius, before I decide to change my mind."

Sirius threw his arm around his shoulders and shared a grin with James, "Oh come now, Moony, you know that you secretly love it."

"What, causing others grief?" Remus questioned.

"Yes," Sirius nodded solemnly, "And amusement. Why do you think we're so popular? Oh wait—that's because I'm unbelievably good looking…"

Rolling his eyes, Remus pushed his friend away and sat down across from the other two, who had snorted at the black-haired boy's comment. He didn't fail to notice the untouched chess set, "How about you stop brewing grave schemes and we play a game of chess instead?"

Sirius flopped down next to him, charming grin in place, "And who says we can't multi-task?"

Remus sighed in exasperation. This was going to be a long fortnight.

**RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB**

"Yes!"

"Please keep your voice down. Madame Pince hates me all because of you guys."

"Come on. Stop being so dry."

"Don't feel too bad, she hates everyone."

"Aha!"

"Why the hell did I agree to do this again?"

"This is the perfect spell! You're amazing, Moony."

"Oh yes, because _somebody_ wouldn't shut up and leave me alone…"

A snicker and then silence fell once again upon their table. Remus sighed resignedly, potions homework completely forgotten as he had been bombarded by three (two, more like, and especially _one_) of his friends and forced into prank up-setting the minute he had set foot into the library.

"Ooh, look at this. Do you think it's suitable?"

"How should I know? Ask Moony."

"Ye—guys, am I _seeing_ what I _think_ I'm seeing?"

Three heads whipped around at James' astonished tone and disappointment quickly reined.

"What? Lily Evans?" asked Sirius confusedly, "Maybe it's something behind her…"

"There is a _bookshelf_ behind her," James said loftily, "Of course Lily Evans, you dolt."

Remus raised a brow, "She comes here often. What's so surprising about that?"

"Nothing. It's more so the fact that she's _Lily Evans_!" James indicated frantically with his hands, as though to magically make them see his point.

"Sorry, completely missed me there," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. James face clearly told them that he thought they were all a lost cause.

"Hey, is she looking at us?" Peter questioned. Everyone looked around just in time to see her look away. James jumped to his feet.

"Did you see that?" he all but screeched, and then carried on in a stage whisper, "_Lily looked at me!_"

"Shut up, James," Remus hissed, prank plans abandoned, "Do you want to get us banned?"

"Pince may ban me, but why would she ban you? She might kick you out, though…"

"She would by association," Remus replied, pained, but his words fell on deaf ears, as Lily had chosen that moment to look their way again. Sirius noted with disgust how James' eyes turned starry.

"Don't get too excited, Potter," Lily's voice was cutting, "I was trying to get Remus' attention."

The grey-eyed boy roared with laughter, and even Petter giggled. Lily met Remus' gaze and he couldn't help but return her smirk. They both watched with interest as James clutched his chest and doubled over.

"But why… Lily…"

His dramatic episode was cut unceremoniously when they heard a hissing curse from a few shelves away. Hastily falling into silence and gathering their belongings, they hurried out before the librarian could find them. Once in the corridor and a safe distance in-between, Remus found his arm in a firm grip by a certain red-head.

"Let's go, dinner must be over now," Lily said, tugging him in the direction to the great hall. He suddenly remembered the meeting for the Halloween event, and looked back at his friends to explain. He was met with Sirius' smug expression and a dark, hurt look from James that suspiciously seemed to spell out T-R-A-I-T-O-R.

"Meeting," was all he managed to get out before he was dragged away. Lily, though she may not look like it, was deceitfully strong.

The last thing he heard was Sirius' amused, mocking voice, "Oh why... Remus!" and a smack that sounded a lot like James hitting him.

**RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB**

**Aha! **Sorry, nothing interesting yet. But reviews suspiciously oil the rusty wheels of plot and slash. Oh yes, I'm sure. ;)


End file.
